Papeles cambiados
by Noham
Summary: Porque ella también podía escribir una historia. Corto de San Valentín creado para el taller literario de Ranma 1/2.-
1. Chapter 1

_Ranma 1/2 fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Papeles cambiados**

.

Dio dos suaves golpes con la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel. Lo sostuvo entre los labios pensativa. Alzó los ojos hacia la ventana para perderse un instante en las nubes grises y la lluvia que apenas se escuchaba en su habitación. Volvió al papel y retomó la escritura. Se detuvo al llegar a la última línea. Rápida tomó la pila de hojas dejando la que hubo acabado al final, las golpeó contra el escritorio para alinearlas y las depositó para seguir escribiendo en una nueva hoja en blanco.

—¿Ya acabaste, lenta? —preguntó Ranma convertido en chica, con el cabello húmedo, sobre la cama realizando ejercicios.

—Todavía no, no molestes —Akane respondió distraída leyendo su último párrafo. Torció los labios y tachó con fuerza la línea final.

—¿Qué escribes?

—Seguro que no te interesa.

—Te pregunté, ¿o no?

La interrumpió justo a mitad de una oración, olvidando la idea que se le había ocurrido, y bufó impaciente.

—Es la historia de dos personas que se conocen a la distancia, a través de mil cartas —Akane recordó la idea y más animada siguió escribiendo—. ¿Y de qué trata la tuya? —preguntó deteniéndose otra vez, dando suaves golpes con el bolígrafo y moviendo la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo imaginario de una canción que tenía en la mente.

—Es de artes marciales.

—Ah... —murmuró decepcionada.

—Pues para tu información trata de un invencible guerrero que debe salvar a una torpe princesa de un demonio. Me sacaré la mejor calificación, ya lo verás.

—¿Tiene romance? —se mostró interesada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Era de suponer.

El bolígrafo rasgaba el papel con entusiasmo. Se detenía, tachaba una palabra o dos, y retomaba desde la última línea para continuar. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear su canción, interrumpiéndose cuando murmuraba los diálogos de los personajes como si estos cobraran vida delante de sus ojos. Se detuvo un momento para frotarse los brazos. La temperatura estaba bajando y la lluvia se escuchó más fuerte sobre el tejado. Ranma, que la observaba, bajó de un salto de la cama dejando la habitación.

—Si estaba tan aburrido debió irse antes —protestó mordiendo el bolígrafo algo resentida, y trató de volver a concentrarse.

En eso estaba cuando minutos después Ranma la sorprendió colocando una humeante taza a su lado.

—¿Ranma, y esto?

—Es chocolate caliente. No vayas a pensar cosas raras, lo preparó Kasumi y me pidió que te trajera un poco, es todo.

Akane se sonrió enternecida. ¿Había olvidado ese tonto que Kasumi no se encontraba en casa?

—Gracias, Ranma.

Ranma se encogió de hombros evitándola con terca timidez, y esto más gracia le provocó a Akane. Entonces bebió un sorbo de chocolate y se detuvo, manteniendo la forzosa sonrisa para no parecer malagradecida. Estaba demasiado dulce, casi empalagoso. Suspiró resignada.

Hubiera preferido café.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

><p>Feliz San Valentín. Para todos, pero más para una persona en especial a la que dedico esta historia.<p> 


	2. Papeles cambiados: inspiración

_Ranma ½ es propiedad intelectual de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Papeles cambiados**

.

_**Inspiración**_

.

Ranma se dio por vencido. Sería uno de esos días en los que creía tener un especial magnetismo hacia el agua. No había siquiera salido del baño por cuarta vez cuando se topó con Kasumi, tropezaron y por sostenerla de los brazos el vaso de agua que tiró la chica terminó en su cabeza. ¡No más! Se quedaría así convertido en mujer hasta la tarde.

La toalla húmeda rodeaba su cuello, las piernas estiradas las tenía cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, el peso del cuerpo lo apoyaba en una mano que tenía atrás, con la otra en alto cambiando de canal con el control remoto. Se aburría. Su padre había salido con el tío Soun y el maestro Happosai andaba robando prendas por allí seguramente; pero tampoco estaba tan desesperado como para vigilarlo esta vez. Siquiera Ryoga se aparecía para estirar un poco el cuerpo con una buena pelea. La chica gruñó, apagó la televisión, cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se dejó caer levantando los pies para quedar tendida de espaldas en el tatami.

Cerró los ojos.

La campana sonaba a ratos suavemente movida por la brisa. Las nubes blancas cruzaban el cielo, perezosas, formando cúmulos que parecían ballenas danzando en el cielo. Sus mechones se mecieron provocándole cosquillas en la frente. Murmuró un sonido entre labios, el inicio interrumpido de una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos.

Percibió un movimiento e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo lo que alcanzó a ver fueron unas pantuflas, un par de delgados tobillos y el borde de una falda desapareciendo por el pasillo. Ranma arqueó las cejas.

.

Akane entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y descansó la espalda en la superficie. Se sentía agitada y con el rostro hirviendo. Reaccionando se dio de suaves palmadas en las mejillas y corrió a sentarse en su escritorio. Ordenó la pila de hojas que tenía sobre la mesa, sacó un bolígrafo de los muchos distintos y originales que tenía en el vaso bajo la lámpara y comenzó a escribir el primer párrafo de su siguiente historia. Se detuvo repentinamente con la punta en el papel. Sentía que le faltaba algo. Entonces encendió la pequeña radio en una esquina del escritorio, bajó el volumen para que solo ella pudiera escuchar la música, sintonizó hasta que dio por suerte con uno de sus temas predilectos. Sonriendo retomó la escritura susurrando la canción.

.

**Fin por ahora**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas**: hemos hecho de Akane Tendo —Tendou o Tendō para los amigos— una profesora, doctora, gimnasta, psicópata, aventurera, hechicera, a veces artista marcial cuando nos acordamos de qué trataba la historia, terapeuta, consejera sexual, ladrona, empresaria, detective, guerrera, pintora, pianista, estafadora, rebelde rockera o dulce cantante de baladas, idol —no, _idol_ y cantante no son lo mismo)—, ¿bombera?, también policía de verdad y no cosplay como esperan algunos pervertidos fetichistas de los uniformes, le hemos hecho crecer el cabello, se lo hemos cortado de nuevo, se lo teñimos o directamente le injertamos otros genes para que fuera una extranjera occidental rubia de ojos verdes, también la hicimos princesa, aldeana, diosa o sensual demonio; le hemos cambiado el nombre a Cristina, Ángelica o María; la hemos hecho vivir en México, Honduras, España, Tombuctú y Nueva Guinea; le hemos cambiado el sexo, también su orientación sexual en las cuatro dimensiones existentes —aunque algunos dicen que ya van como cincuenta diferentes—, la hemos maldecido para que no sintiera celos de los otros malditos y también la hemos secuestrado, muy bien escondida, para ocupar su lugar descaradamente disfrazándonos de ella con peores resultados que los disfraces y pelucas de Gosunkugi. Y nosotros todos, fanfickers, señoritas, señoras y señores, «escritoras» y «escritores» como nos ufanamos de proclamar, ¿jamás se nos ha ocurrido hacer de ella algo que, por una vez y para variar, sabemos de qué se trata y cómo funciona?

Sin bromas, gracias a todos por leer. Este corto, como el anterior, está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí que siempre ha sabido como inspirarme y sacar lo mejor de mis letras. A ti te digo: espero de la misma manera siempre poder inspirarte.


End file.
